In the prior art, deployable buoys are well known. However, many of these buoys are cumbersome and not well suited either for deployment by an underwater vehicle or for gently floating toward the surface and penetrating a substantial layer of ice, e.g. one to two meters thick, in order, to transmit information to a central processing system.